Many commercial and industrial facilities have conduit systems that distribute power. These conduit systems are electrically coupled to ground (e.g., Earth ground). It is safety critical that these conduit systems maintain an active and good ground connection. Such systems can also, or in the alternative, include other devices that carry electrical conductors. Such other devices can include, but are not limited to, cable glands, armored cables, and electrical connectors. Systems installed in harsh and hazardous locations are susceptible to corrosion, vibration, and/or other factors that lead to the deterioration of the system, for example in terms of grounding continuity. In such a case, if the conduit grounding circuit is compromised, a significant spark, shorting event, or other adverse electrical condition could occur, leading to potentially catastrophic consequences.